Man of my Dreams
by BangtanAle
Summary: It was love at first sight. I didn't realize it at first, but as the dreams kept haunting me over and over again, I knew I was in love. But he didn't acknowledge me like that . After many years, I gave up...until he asked me in my dreams to not give up on him, to fight for him. And fight I did. Jasper Bella Pairing, all human (for now) AU.
1. Intro

**Hey Guys!**

A little introduction to my story and I!

My name is Alessandra and I hope you guys will enjoy reading this story as much as I will writing it.

I have not finished nor started the story as of yet but I have a plot to work with. This will be a Jasper-Bella pairing, kind of sci-fi-ish. I am still not sure of the rating yet, it will most likely stay for teens/young adults but I may get add to another story and make it M there. I think this will be an all-human story.

I plan to maybe have this published whenever I actually do finish it (with different characters and a different universe of course xD), so I hope you guys really do take your time and review it and give me maybe some tips as to how I should continue. If I do get this published, I will thank everyone of you from the bottom of my heart. I might possibly be of need of a [really good] beta and just overall help from you guys!

Also, I will need help with a tittle. The one I have for now is a filler and I would like to change it as the story progresses.

Let's start this journey and please be patient will me, I am not sure when I will post the first official chapter as of yet but don't lose faith!

Write to you all soon!

~ALESSANDRA (:


	2. Chapter 1 Change

Here is the first chapter. I hope it is interesting, even if a little. (:

~Alessandra

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

 **Change.**

There comes a time in everyone's lives where some change has to be made. Be it life-altering or as simple as a change of shoes.

After moving many times with my mother; from Forks, Washington to Portland, Oregon to Los Angeles, California to Phoenix, Arizona to Austin, Texas and back up to Albuquerque, New Mexico and all in the span of 15 years; she had finally decided to live a stable life. Some would say she matured a little too late but at least she had tried.  
Time for another change to my life.

On her way home from her teaching job, Renée was T-boned by a pickup truck going 95 miles per hour on an intersection. The truck was going 95, not Renée. No, she would barely go 5 miles over the speed limit, if she could help it. Apparently, the driver tried to speed past the yellow light but missed. She died instantly and the jaws of life couldn't save her life.

As her funeral comes to an end, I see my father from the other side of her casket. He is far away but I can still see his red blood-shot eyes. Their divorce was hard on my father but he still cared for us tremendously. I walked up to the casket and cried.

"Mom, why did you have to leave me so soon? I love you, mom. I'm sorry I never got the chance to say it as much as I wanted to. Some would say you were irresponsible, I would say you were adventurous. No matter what happened, you would always look out for me. Make sure my needs were taken cared of first and then yours. Daddy's here, Mommy. He will take care of me now. He still loves you, you know. And now that you are up in heaven you will see how much he really does love you. I will go now. Be safe in heaven and save a spot for Daddy and I for when it is our turn."

I hugged the casket and thanked the priest. He said a few words of blessing in Latin and hugged me farewell. I quickly said bye to all the teachers who showed up and ran to my father and just cried. He held me tight and kissed my head.

"We will be leaving soon sweetheart. We can go back home and get your things ready for Forks. Take this time to just relax and get ready for your new life, kiddo." He smiled down at me and wiped my tears away.

I loved my father. With just a few words and his strong arms to embrace me with and I felt at home. I would always go visit him during the summer months and we would always have a blast. My mom would joke and say that he was a bad influence for me because I would leave as a daughter and return as a son. Pumped up for sports and fishing. They were both great in their own ways, they just didn't mix. They were night and day. Oil and water. Renée and Charlie never got re-married. Secretly, I was grateful for that. I couldn't see them with anyone else.

As we got up to the airport and in the plane I kissed the window and said goodbye to my mother and goodbye to New Mexico. I would miss my mother dearly but I will not let it impair my life. She would not want that. As if she heard me, I felt a warmth envelop me and I felt like this brick wall was lifted off my chest.

Forks, here I come.

* * *

I did it. First chapter down, touchdown. In the next chapter I will add on some Texan goodness if you catch my drift. Our favorite cowboy :)

Take care, write you later !


	3. Chapter 2 Home

**Hey guys! I just want to say I'm so sorry for lying! Our Cowboy will not make it this chapter yet.. I kind of felt happy with the way i ended this chapter. I hope in the end you will agree with me. Enjoy!  
THANKYOU to all of you whom already favorited/followed my story, thank you. Kisses for all. And bonus love to my first reviewer :D!**

* * *

We reached Forks and got into Charlie's cruiser. It was always interesting being in the cruiser. Would I have to drive this car when I get my license? Imagine me going to school in it. Total boy-magnet. Ha-ha.. Not.

I watched the beautiful green scenery unravel as we made our way home. The tall dark drown trees with their perfectly contradictory bright green leaves. It was all green. Another difference between my father and mother. This was all green and alive. Wherever we lived with my mother it was always brown and dry. It was refreshing being here, like a breath of fresh air. Well, when the humidity didn't make it suffocating.

We finally made it to the house and I rushed inside into the bathroom, never fully realizing how badly I really had to go. Somewhere between the cruiser and the bathroom I yelled out "Bathroom!" and I was more than sure I heard three different people laughing. Weird. Relieved, I made my way downstairs and nearly tripped over my luggage.

"Did you bring the whole house with you, Bella? Seriously, how much crap does a girl need?" I heard a familiar friendly voice from the kitchen.

"Jake!" I yelled out and ran and hugged my best friend Jake.

"I see your bladder problems are still horrible, Bella. Did you leave the place stinky? I have to use it next." He scrunched up his nose and make a yuck face. I instantly turned red and playfully punched his arm.

"And now where are your manners Isabella? Will you just leave me with no greeting at all? And I thought you cared about me." I turned around and ran up to Billy Black and hugged him. He was like an uncle and a grandfather to me, even though he was only three years older than my father.

"Aw, Billy, you know I do. But you better keep your boy in line or else." I threatened.

"Or else, what? Isabella?" Jake said taunting me.

"Or else I might just have to spread some rumors about how you peed your bed last year. Yeah that will surely get all the girls to love you." I snickered at Jake's face.

He had eyes ready to kill. Everyone else was laughing. "If you didn't pour cold water on me and didn't put the fan on, I wouldn't have peed myself, Isabella." He muttered pissed in a joking way.

"It's great seeing you again, Isabella. We've missed you. I'm sorry they were under these circumstances that you could be with us, though." Billy said a little more seriously.

"It's okay, Billy. None of us wished it to go this way but it happened. And Renée wouldn't want us to be so sad anymore." I sniffed and smiled. A sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

Everyone came in for a group hug and we just hugged it out for a while. It felt good to be home.

* * *

 **I know it is really short, I will be making the chapters longer I just really wanted to get this out there. A little more introduction to her other family (:**

 **QUESTION: Should I just add this to the first chapter ? Maybe that is a good idea?**

 **~Alessandra**


End file.
